Silencios
by a-lunatica
Summary: Silencios. Dirán que es la ausencia de palabras, Draco piensa que es mucho más. Que hay silencios que detienen los momentos y los hacen memorables, detenidos en su propia gravedad. Slash. Drarry.


**Título: **Silencios

**Beta: **Caribelleih ¿es necesario decir más :D?

**Género:** Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-15

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todos los personajes y lugares asociados pertenecen a J.K.R. Las ganas de emparejar a Harry y a Draco son mías. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Comentarios: **Dulce. Como dice mi beta, es imposible luchar contra el fluffy, él viene a mí.

**Resumen:** Silencios. Dirán que es la ausencia de palabras, Draco piensa que es mucho más. Que hay silencios que detienen los momentos y los hacen memorables, detenidos en su propia gravedad.

* * *

**Silencios**

Conocía todos y cada uno de los silencios que habían compartido a lo largo de esos años. ¿Cuántos eran ya?; Veinte... O quizás diecinueve o veintiuno. No era que la edad estuviera jugando con su mente. No, simplemente sucedía que con Harry todo se tornaba confuso y vertiginoso.

Y era justamente por eso que recordaba aquellos momentos, escasos e inestimables, dónde entre ellos se creaba una especie de gravedad propia, un pequeño cosmos en el cual nada ni nadie tenía acceso. Sólo su Gryffindor y él.

Esos momentos eran los justos y necesarios para forjar la historia y la vida que llevaban, _que vivían_.

El primer silencio que habían compartido, recordó Draco mientras se acomodaba sobre el sillón en el que estaba sentado frente a una ventana, mirando hacia los jardines; había sido hacía muchos años, antes de que su mente debilitada se sintiera atraída románticamente por Potter.

Hacía treinta años.

Calor, fuego, terror; esas sensaciones se conjugaron para crear un silencio desesperado, tanto, que casi pasó desapercibido. Porque, en ese momento realmente no le importaba si Potter decía algo o si él mismo hablaba.

Quizás sí lo hicieron, pero para efectos del recuerdo, ese había sido su primer silencio.

No había nada que decir. Sólo brazos apretando al otro cuerpo como la tabla de salvación que efectivamente era. Pecho contra espalda, cabeza sobre el hombro. Un silencio desesperado que podía ocultar más de algún pensamiento indeseado para aquella situación.

Draco, definitivamente, no recordaba con detalle el cuerpo al que se aferraba, el mismo al que ahora abrazaba con la misma desesperación, pero no por miedo a la muerte, sino porque quería.

El segundo silencio fue algo más alegre, pero sólo porque estaban vivos.

Draco, mientras pensaba en el pasado, vio cómo Harry se elevaba sobre la escoba, ajeno al escrutinio de su pareja. Aún cerca de los cincuenta, Harry conservaba el instinto suicida que lo llevaba a practicar piruetas mortales casi sin inmutarse, y girar al ras del suelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

¿Cómo es que seguía vivo? Era un misterio por el cual Draco estaba agradecido, muy a su pesar. Sólo esperaba que a los sesenta años Harry dejara de intentar demostrar que era invencible.

Draco negó con la cabeza, intentando recuperar el hilo de sus recuerdos.

Segundo silencio. Agradecimiento; ambos con dieciocho años luego de terminar los juicios de la familia Malfoy.

Recordaba ese momento con sentimientos contradictorios, si bien quería darle un puñetazo a Harry, en ese entonces Potter, por haber testificado a su favor diciendo _todas_ las cosas que sabía— pegarle porque Potter no tenía porqué saber aquella cosas y mucho menos salvarlo como por tercera vez— también quería _agradecerle _—y el Draco de entonces se odió por ese pensamiento— por haber terminado de una vez con todo.

A los dieciocho años, la vida sin Voldemort como huésped en su mansión se vislumbraba cómo una vida posible.

Agradecer a Potter, aunque fuera tendiéndole la mano, inclinando la cabeza y callándose los insultos, era algo que le había costado más que deshacerse de media fortuna familiar— como deuda por el _pasado oscuro de su _padre— y vestir como muggle para asistir al juicio.

En aquel momento, Potter le había sonreído de forma sincera— Draco se enteraría años después de que fue en ese momento cuando Harry había decidido acercarse a él para ser amigos.

Draco bufó, Harry siempre tenía epifanías en los momentos más impensados; luego apretó con fuerza los costados del sillón: Potter, en el jardín, iba en picada hacia el suelo. Si alguna vez, Merlín no lo quisiera, le salía una mísera cana, sería culpa de Potter y lo cruciaría por ello; los Malfoy no tienen canas.

Luego del segundo silencio sucedieron muchas cosas extrañas e inesperadas. Draco terminó sus estudios, y se dedicó a pensar en qué hacer con su vida. Y mientras pensaba—durante más de un año—, Harry Potter, de forma lenta y accidentada, se convirtió en su amigo.

En ese tiempo no hubo silencios memorables, uno o dos antes de atacarse a insultos y uno o dos al disculparse. Nada muy digno de recordar. Potter se hizo jugador de Quidditch y él… él no sabía qué hacer. Hasta que Harry le sugirió que se especializara en romper maldiciones. Y eso hizo.

El recuerdo del tercer silencio comenzaba a formarse en su mente justo cuando Harry giraba con violencia, rozando el pasto con sus pies para luego, elevándose y rotando el cuerpo, volar de cabeza sólo sujeto con las piernas a la escoba.

Draco suspiró, perdiendo el recuerdo, Potter estaba loco, y él ya no intentaba cambiarlo. Sólo lo amenazaba de vez en cuando, que si se mataba, él mismo lo traería del otro lado sólo para amarrarlo a la cama y matarlo con sus propias manos por estúpido, o bien matarlo de necesidad. Lo que fuera más cruel para el momento.

Cuando el vuelo de Harry siguió un curso normal y sin mayores riesgos, Draco recuperó el hilo de lo que estaba pensando.

Sí, el tercer silencio. Veintitrés años. Alcohol, alcohol y alcohol. Ah, y un pub muggle perdido por algún lugar en Londres.

Mejillas sonrosadas, pupilas dilatas y el silencio más ansioso—y ebrio— que había vivido hasta ese momento.

La promesa silenciosa de amistad que había hecho Potter, culminaba en ese momento, con ellos dos ebrios como una cuba. Tratándose como amigos de siempre, cinco años después de la primera vez que se habían dado la mano el día del juicio a los Malfoy.

Y claro, la ecuación se inclinaba hacia que todo— el silencio que los invadió, la mirada intensa que se dedicaban y la conciencia total de los labios del otro— sería proseguido con un beso.

Un beso lleno de saliva, sabor a vodka, a whisky, dientes, lenguas y torpeza.

A Draco le daba vergüenza recordarse en aquel momento, así que lo había olvidado convenientemente. Para él, el primer beso que _él_ le había dado a Potter, había sido con éste arrinconado contra una pared.

Después del citado beso en el bar, al día siguiente, había sucedido el cuarto silencio.

Un silencio incómodo; camisas arrugadas, una mano de Harry sobre su pierna y otra abrazándolo, la cabeza éste descansando sobre su pecho, cálido y cómodo.

Olor a alcohol y la repentina consciencia de que habían dormido juntos. Dormido, porque en el estado de ebriedad en el que estuvieron la noche anterior; Draco dudó que hubiesen sido capaz de algo más.

Al abrir los ojos y separarse automáticamente, el silencio incómodo los inundó como un manto invisible pero tangible.

Movimientos tensos y rígidos. Palabras incoherentes e incompletas.

Y una negación en sus mentes.

_No me gusta Potter. No puede gustarme._

_Sólo somos amigos. Sólo queremos ser amigos. Por extraño que sea, ya, este pensamiento._

La negación haciéndose presente en cada actitud, manipulando las acciones. Limitando y resguardando la realidad.

Se despidieron cortésmente. Se dieron la mano y un amago de abrazo. Manos sobre los hombros y cuerpos tan distantes como les fuera posible, no podrían permitirse caer en la tentación de juntar sus labios otra vez sin alcohol de por medio para justificar sus actos.

Draco sonrió, en el pasado había negado y renegado de sentir algo por Potter.

En la actualidad, no era necesario. Tan sólo con sentir la necesidad de buscar a Harry con la mirada, volando sobre los árboles, sabía que sería ridículo negarlo.

Luego de esos minutos incómodos, había llegado el silencio más largo de sus vidas.

Bueno, quizás era una exageración. Pero luego de ese día, él debía viajar a Norte América a terminar sus estudios en Maldiciones, Hechizos y Contra- hechizos.

Eso le recordaba que, si en el Ministerio le habían aceptado entrar a estudiar eso—porque claro, él era un ex-mortífago. Bajo coacción, pero "mortífago" y "Malfoy" en el mismo expediente no le daba mucha confianza al Ministerio—, era porque el jodido Harry Potter, _salvador de las causas desvalidas_, se había ofrecido a responder si Draco se inclinaba hacia el lado oscuro.

Claro que Draco no se inclinaba hacia el lado oscuro, no de la magia al menos.

Si Draco hubiese sabido que Potter era su "aval"; en vez de un beso le habría dado algo más fuerte, y no un polvo precisamente.

Como fuera. Durante los tres años que duró su especialización en maldiciones americanas, compartieron un silencio literal, pero no metafórico.

Fue el silencio más lleno de palabras de toda su vida.

Silencio que afianzó su amistad y que a Draco, secretamente, le reconfortaba.

Potter le mandaba una lechuza cada semana. Primero, palabras tímidas y un poco distantes, luego más alborotadas, más Potter, y, finalmente, más Harry.

Y él las respondía. Primero cortés, irónico; luego Malfoy, y, rindiéndose, más Draco.

Quizás ese silencio de tres años, lleno de anécdotas, preguntas, respuestas y tinta sobre pergaminos, había sido lo decisivo para lo que ahora tenían construido.

Pero seguía siendo el silencio más extenso y menos silente de todos.

Y sobre la "ayuda" de Harry, Draco no lo supo en aquel momento, sino años después; revelación que fue acompañada por un buen puñetazo al estilo muggle como respuesta, ¿quién se creía el imbécil de Potter? Él no era una dama en apuros.

Después del puñetazo, vinieron las explicaciones. Y eso había sido como a sus veintiséis, tres años después del fatídico beso, al terminar el silencio lleno de palabras.

Cuando ya llevaban como cuatro o cinco años de extraña amistad— y segundos después de las explicaciones bien merecidas por parte de Draco y, poco fluidas por parte de Harry, los invadió un silencio estratégico.

Estratégico porque lo que ahí aconteciera determinaría muchas cosas.

Porque Draco, en su viaje, se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que recibía una carta de Harry, su rostro se iluminaba, una sonrisa real y sincera se hacía presente y las ganas de verlo se hacían inaguantables.

Porque sí, eran amigos. Porque sí, tenían confianza.

Porque sí, Draco lo quería. Y si se alegraba con sólo leer las noticias—muchas veces tontas— que le contaba Harry, no sabía que sucedería cuando lo tuviera en frente.

Y la estrategia era de cómo actuar para dar a conocer lo que quería— lo que sentía— sin decirlo abiertamente. Cómo enfocar sus movimientos y sus palabras para propiciar el momento que esperaba.

Pero como "silencio" y "Potter" eran prácticamente antónimos, todo se solucionó con el impulso de Harry.

En un momento, Harry se tocaba los labios adoloridos por el puñetazo y en el otro, su mano cambió de destino y estaba acariciando la mejilla de Draco. Éste notó como aquella mano comenzaba a deslizarse por su rostro, cómo los ojos verdes miraban anhelantes sus labios.

Era un silencio expectativo, anhelante, indescriptible… tanto, que tenía su propio nombre.

Era el silencio que anticipaba un beso.

Y no cualquiera, uno lleno de algo que los recorría por dentro, cálido y brillante.

Sintió, más que vio, cuando Harry desplazó su mano hasta su nuca y, acercándolo a su rostro, lo besó.

Ansioso no era la palabra adecuada. Aquel beso era todo y nada. Era pasión, fuego y cenizas, lentitud y tranquilidad. Tiempo.

¿Cómo un beso puede ser "tiempo"?

Fácil. Mezclaba el pasado, con el presente y prometía un futuro. No había silencios, no eran necesarios, con el temblor de sus cuerpos era suficiente para notar la intensidad del momento.

Lenguas, labios, manos. El todo era más que sólo la suma de sus partes.

Mientras Draco recordaba, suspiró; podía percibir la sensación de aquel beso, aún tantos años después. Su mirada se perdió nuevamente en el jardín, donde Harry aterrizaba suavemente sobre el césped, se bajaba de la escoba y se dirigía hacia la casa.

Draco, al verlo entrar todo despeinado y sudoroso, no puedo evitar sonreír. A pesar del tiempo, el deseo que Harry despertaba en él no había disminuido, y la intensidad de sus vidas tampoco.

Si bien la edad tenía ciertos efectos, la rutina y el aburrimiento no tenían cabida en sus vidas.

Sus ojos grises recorrieron el cuerpo fuerte y firme de Harry, siguiendo con la mirada el camino recorrido por una gota de sudor que descendía por el cuello hasta perderse en la línea de su clavícula.

Draco se lamió los labios, deseando lamer la piel morena e impregnarse, como cada día, de su sabor adictivo.

Harry sonrió al notar la mirada penetrante que le dirigía Draco.

Era un domingo común y corriente en sus vidas, pero como cada día común y corriente, algún pequeño gesto o una mirada como aquella siempre desencadenaba en una aventura que llevaba jadeos y gemidos por nombre.

—Voy a ducharme— dijo Harry, llamando la atención de Draco, quien desvió la mirada de la piel de su pareja y asintió.

Podía tomar aquello como una invitación, pero Draco tenía ganas de algo lento y dedicado. Y pensando en el cuerpo de Harry, recordó el silencio que más le gustaba.

El que había descubierto la primera vez que tuvo el cuerpo de Harry en su interior, sus manos acariciándolo y generando sensaciones, que si bien no eran desconocidas, eran significantes.

Esos silencios, que se repetían con la misma ansiedad y necesidad de las primeras veces, eran los más bulliciosos y jadeantes que habían compartido.

Cuando estaban juntos, desnudos y excitados, compartían un silencio personal, un silencio que los llevaba a perderse en el cuerpo del otro, que los incitaba a no pensar, a simplemente dejarse llevar.

Y esos silencios orgásmicos, llenos de gemidos y sensaciones, eran los que, en cierta forma, explicaban todo. No que estuvieran juntos por el sexo, sería ridículo decir aquello a esa altura de sus vidas, pero la forma en que se comportaban y relacionaban en la cama, era el reflejo clave y resumido de toda su vida.

Draco se levantó decidido a interceptar a Harry cuando éste saliera de la ducha, desnudo y mojado, en el momento justo para lamer las gotitas de agua que probablemente no secaría de su cuerpo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, recordó el pequeño silencio después de los jadeos, ese cuando se acaba el aire y uno debe respirar hondo y recuperar las fuerzas para luego abrir los ojos, y, con la vista aletargada por el orgasmo, ver el cuerpo que está al lado tuyo, en un estado similar, mientras se acomodan para dormir, abrazados y juntos.

Al entrar a la habitación, un halo de vapor caliente lo rodeó, y avanzando hacia la cama, notó cómo Harry salía del baño dejando huellas húmedas en el piso.

Potter siempre salía de la ducha mojándolo todo a su paso, con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y la ropa sucia en la mano.

La toalla siempre estaba sujeta al lado izquierdo, el flequillo tapando su cicatriz, caminaba lento, porque sin gafas no veía mucho.

Potter dejaba sus gafas en el mueble del baño, dejaba la ropa sucia a su paso. Se sacaba la toalla, se sentaba en la cama y se secaba el cabello.

Draco lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta disfrutando el más extenso de los silencios que compartían.

El silencio que se consigue con los años, con la observación y con el cariño.

El silencio logrado por la convivencia, por las discusiones, por los malos y los buenos momentos. Por la vida, por los días y las noches.

Por las horas de sueño, los desayunos en la cama, los almuerzos familiares, los intentos por aprender a cocinar, las peleas por el color de las paredes…

Era el silencio sobrecogedor que los acompañaba día a día.

El silencio de sus vidas.

Pensando en eso, Draco se acercó a su pareja, que tenía la toalla blanca sobre la cabeza, impidiéndole la vista. Tomó la toalla entre sus pálidas manos y comenzó a secar la cabellera negra.

Harry alzó la cabeza, y la toalla se deslizó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la cama.

Sus miradas se encontraron, diciendo todo sin decir nada, invitando y aceptando la invitación.

Draco colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Harry y lo empujó contra la cama, se inclinó, apoyando una rodilla al costado de aquel cuerpo, y lo besó.

Sólo se dejó llevar por el beso, entregándole el control a Harry. Él quería disfrutar.

*

Harry se acercó aún más a Draco, siendo consciente del hombre que lo besaba con tal pasión que sentía algo estremecerse en su interior. Invirtió las posiciones, dejando a Draco bajo su peso y continuó con el beso.

Con manos diestras lo desnudó lentamente, disfrutando del cuerpo del hombre al que amaba.

Nunca se cansaría de recorrer con sus manos, con su boca o con sus ojos, a Draco. Siempre había algo nuevo que descubrir.

Nunca podría aburrirse de él, ni de la deliciosa rutina que componía su vida, que de rutinaria no tenía demasiado.

Recorriendo su cuerpo, saboreando sus labios e impregnándose de toda la esencia que despedía Draco, Harry podía morirse y no le importaría.

Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y a veces era torpe con las acciones. Pero con Draco, nada de eso importaba.

Las palabras sobraban y los silencios estaban presentes como mero acompañamiento.

Su relación era algo que las palabras no podían explicar. Que el mundo mágico no quería entender, y que sus amigos ya habían aceptado.

Y así pasaban sus días; juntos en la cama que compartían, acariciándose y declarándose con cada roce y cada caricia, qué era lo que sentían y cómo era que se amaban.

Abrazados y detenidos en su propia gravedad; nada podía afectarlos, ni el pasado, ni el presente, ni el futuro. Ni siquiera la muerte.

Su relación era, simplemente, indestructible.

FIN


End file.
